


Жизнь оставляет отметины на наших телах

by Ardel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леон наблюдает со стороны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь оставляет отметины на наших телах

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность ДавыдоФФ за прекрасное оформление и lyekka за вычитку

>   
>  **№1. Перевод "Жизнь оставляет отметины на наших телах", canon!AU**  
>  **Название:** Жизнь оставляет отметины на наших телах  
>  [We Cannot Live Unbruised](http://merlin-holidays.livejournal.com/20379.html)  
>  **Автор:** fuzzytomato02  
>  **Переводчик:** [L]Madam T.[/L]  
>  **Бета:** Merlin's Support Team  
>  **Оформление:** Merlin's Team  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG – 13  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Размер:** ~3500 слов  
>  **Саммари:** Леон наблюдает со стороны  
>  **Дисклеймер:** все не мое  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** ожидается  
>  **Тема: № 3 - канон АУ**
> 
> Леон всегда любил охоту. Она позволяла на время сбежать из замка, познакомиться поближе с остальными рыцарями, можно было спокойно выслеживать дичь и радоваться удачному выстрелу, расслабиться, сидя вокруг костра, выпить и пообщаться, не взирая на титулы. Он всегда с нетерпением ждал охоту, радовался наступлению каждого сезона и в шутку спорил с товарищами, кто добудет самую крупную дичь.  
> Шел уже третий день, и Леон не мог припомнить более неудачной и скудной охоты. Небо хмурилось, дул промозглый ледяной ветер, а с неба всю дорогу сыпалась мелкая водяная пыль, которая, хоть ей и было далеко до полноценного дождя, вымочила всех до нитки. С дичью им тоже не везло – несколько зайцев и олень. Артур заводил их все дальше в лес. Леон знал, что принц ни за что не вернется в замок с такой незначительной добычей, боясь разочаровать короля.  
> Впрочем, все было бы не так плохо, если бы утром Мерлин не начал кашлять.  
> Леон считал Мерлина чуточку идиотом, неудачливым к тому же, зато он был преданным и верным Артуру. И вечно следовал за ним тенью, выполняя свою обычную работу (нёсся за принцем с доспехами наперевес) или необычную (отправился за ним сражаться с драконом), чем заслужил уважение не только Леона, но и многих других рыцарей. Он был аномалией: тощий, но безусловно не слабый; слуга, но спокойно высказывал свое мнение с откровенностью, порой граничащей с неуважением; из глухой деревни, но достаточно умный и образованный, чтобы помогать Гаюсу; преданный, но нахальный и своенравный. Он ужасно справлялся со своими обязанностями, особенно поначалу. И Леон иногда думал, не держит ли его Артур именно потому, что он так интригующе не похож на других.  
> У них сложились весьма необычные отношения, за которыми Леон давно и с любопытством наблюдал, пытаясь разобраться, пока они не стали слишком запутанными. И тогда он просто принял как данность: что бы не происходило между ними – нежные слишком долгие прикосновения и горящие взгляды или едкие оскорбления и оставляющая синяки грубость – это было нормально. И потом, не ему было осуждать принца и то, насколько он ценит своего слугу.  
> Мерлин начал кашлять, когда они утром собирали лагерь. Он старался сдерживаться, но тщетно. Сейчас же он ехал чуть позади Артура, и Леон, ехавший сразу за ним, заметил, что кашель стал лающим и грудным. И непрекращающимся.
> 
> \- Мерлин! – не выдержал наконец Артур. – Ты не мог бы перестать издавать звуки, хоть на пару минут?  
>  \- Да, сир, - хрипло отозвался Мерлин.  
>  Артур оглянулся. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, но он окинул Мерлина цепким оценивающим взглядом и нахмурившись отвернулся.  
>  Они ехали еще около часа. Мерлин как мог сдерживался, но все было бесполезно. Он кашлял все чаще и сильнее.  
>  Едва минул полдень, когда Артур остановил коня на поляне, окруженной высокими деревьями, ветви которых создавали неплохую защиту от ветра и дождя.  
>  \- Лагерь разобьем здесь, - объявил он.  
>  Не обратив внимания на удивленные возгласы по поводу столь ранней остановки, Артур взял под уздцы послушную лошадь Мерлина и отвел ее в сторону. Леон знал, что ему надо спешиться и помочь в обустройстве лагеря, но не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Стянув зубами охотничью перчатку, Артур приложил ладонь ко лбу Мерлина, который тут же попытался увернуться от любопытных пальцев.  
>  \- Я в порядке, - настаивал он, хотя голос его был еле слышен, а дыхание сопровождалось громким хрипом.  
>  \- Не будь ребенком! – рявкнул Артур. Поймав руки отбивающегося Мерлина, он сжал его запястья в ладони, усмиряя.  
>  Мерлин слабо затрепыхался, вырываясь, но не отстранился, когда Артур тыльной стороной ладони провел по его щеке.  
>  \- Ты весь горишь. Почему ты ничего не сказал? – потребовал ответа Артур.  
>  \- Чтобы ты мог на меня поорать?  
>  \- Я бы не стал на тебя орать!  
>  Мерлин ответил ему скептическим взглядом.  
>  Артур покраснел. Леон затруднялся сказать, от смущения или от гнева.  
>  \- Иди, присядь куда-нибудь. А полезешь помогать, клянусь, я привяжу тебя к дереву, - как-то совсем не страшно пригрозил Артур.  
>  Самое удивительное, Мерлин послушался, видимо, ему действительно было плохо.
> 
> Спешившись, Леон позаботился о лошадях, потом помог с обустройством места для ночевки и сбором хвороста для костра. Периодически он поглядывал на обиженного Мерлина, который сидел, привалившись к дереву и прижав колени к груди. На плечи он накинул чью-то куртку, которая была ему сильно велика и делала похожим скорее на ребенка, чем на мужчину. Он был бледен, щеки лихорадочно горели, а руки, не будь они крепко сжаты вокруг коленей, наверняка дрожали бы. Поймав взгляд Леона, Мерлин слабо улыбнулся. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Леон оправился в лес, в надежде подстрелить что-нибудь на обед.
> 
> Он как раз высмартивал свежий след, когда услышал, как Артур отчитывает Мерлина. Так громко, что его голос был отлично слышен там, где стоял Леон, которому против воли стало любопытно, что же успел натворить Мерлин, чтобы так разозлить принца. Вытянув шею, Леон выглянул из-за деревьев и увидел, как Артур силой усаживает прижимавшего к груди кучку хвороста Мерлина обратно под дерево.  
>  \- Ты единственный, кто пытается быть лучшим слугой, когда болен, чем когда здоров! – отобрав у Мерлина хворост, Артур еще раз приказал ему сидеть на месте.  
>  \- Ну прости! – возмущенно прохрипел в ответ Мерлин. – Я всего лишь хотел помочь!  
>  \- Ты болен! Я не хочу, чтобы ты окончательно свалился, навредив себе из-за неуместного сейчас чувства долга!  
>  К возвращению Леона на поляне уже разожгли большой костер. Бросив добычу одному из оруженосцев, он улегся у огня, чтобы обсохнуть. Бледный трясущийся Мерлин сидел напротив. Вскоре к нему подошел Артур, накинул на плечи добротное теплое одеяло и сунул в руки миску с горячим рагу. Прежде чем уйти, он похлопал Мерлина по плечу. Леон невольно обратил внимание, как кончики пальцев принца прошлись по мягкой коже открытой шеи Мерлина.  
>  Среди ночи Леона разбудил звук надсадного кашля. Мерлин словно пытался выплюнуть легкие. Леон хотел было подняться и спросить, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь, но тут у догорающего костра появилась знакомая фигура.  
>  \- Мерлин, - негромко позвал Артур, опустившись на колени рядом с постелью слуги. В его голосе звучала нежность.  
>  Приподняв Мерлина, он обнял его, прижимая спиной к себе. Мерлин прижался потным лбом к шее принца, пока широкая, загрубевшая от постоянного обращения с мечом ладонь массировала его грудь.  
>  \- Так лучше? – шепнул Артур.  
>  Мерлин в ответ лишь довольно замычал. Принц хмыкнул ему в ухо.  
>  \- Завтра, - продолжил он, - я отвезу тебя к Гаюсу, он до бровей накачает тебя разными отварами и тебе станет легче. А потом я заставлю тебя принять горячую ванну и оставлю спать в своей мягкой постели под грудой теплых одеял. Буду кормить тебя с ложечки бульоном и поить медовухой, чтобы смягчить боль в горле.  
>  Мерлин вздохнул и снова закашлялся, но быстро успокоился.  
>  \- Здорово звучит, - сонно пробормотал он. – Прости, что испортил охоту.  
>  Леон увидел, как Артур пожал плечами.  
>  \- Она все равно не удалась.  
>  ***  
>  Леон осматривал в оружейной тренировочное снаряжение: проверял готовность мечей, отсутствие серьезных вмятин на щитах. Все должно было быть готово к сегодняшней тренировке. Да и собственные доспехи требовали внимания. Все должно было быть хорошо вычищено и смазано. Он как раз зашел за стойку с копьями, когда услышал громкие голоса, которые не мог не узнать – принц и его слуга.  
>  \- Артур, ты еще не поправился, - решительно заявил Мерлин, - тебе рано тренироваться.  
>  \- Мерлин, если мне понадобится нянька, я найду кого-нибудь посимпатичней.  
>  Леон услышал, как Мерлин возмущенно фыркнул:  
>  \- Артур, тебя ударили кинжалом!  
>  \- Три недели назад.  
>  \- В живот.  
>  \- Все зажило.  
>  \- Клинок был отравлен, и ты чуть не умер от лихорадки!  
>  При воспоминании о недавнем происшествии у Леона сдавило грудь. Разгневанный лорд; принц, закрывающий собой короля; лезвие, входящее в плоть Артура, пока Леон беспомощно стоял в стороне, не имея возможности защитить своего господина. А еще он прекрасно помнил искаженное горем лицо Мерлина, помнил кровь на его руках, когда посреди воцарившегося хаоса он опускал Артура на пол, как укачивал его голову на своих коленях, пока окружающие разбирались с нападавшим. Потом много долгих дней Артур метался в горячке, а Гаюс и Мерлин упорно искали противоядие. Происходящие здорово напоминало то, что было после нападения Зверя Рыкающего. И Леон ни за что не хотел бы пережить подобное еще раз. Мерлин, судя по всему, тоже.  
>  \- Мерлин, ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу. Я полностью здоров и готов вернуться к тренировкам с рыцарями, так что если ты прекратишь суетиться…  
>  \- Ладно! – раздраженно буркнул Мерлин. – Можешь не слушать ученика придворного лекаря.  
>  Они вошли в оружейную. И Леон спрятался за стойкой с копьями. Артур был бледен, под припухшими глазами залегли чернильные тени. Он сильно похудел и казался изможденным. Но двигался быстро и уверенно, осматривая тренировочные мечи. Недовольный Мерлин плелся за ним, неодобрительно поджав губы.  
>  \- Артур, еще несколько дней, и ты сможешь вернуться к легким…  
>  \- Я все сказал, Мерлин! – рявкнул Артур, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Я и так слишком долго провалялся в постели. Я должен показать своим рыцарям… своим подданным, что никакой вельможа с отравленным кинжалом не сможет оторвать меня от моих обязанностей.  
>  \- Артур, никто не считает тебя слабым. Как раз наоборот. Многие бы умерли, окажись они на твоем месте. И если бы не Гаюс…  
>  Внезапно обернувшись, Артур пошатнулся. Но тут же оттолкнул попытавшегося поддержать его Мерлина.  
>  \- Думаешь, я этого не знаю? Если бы не Гаюс… если бы не ты… - тяжело сглотнув, он отвернулся. На мгновение повисла напряженная тишина. – Мечи, кажется, в порядке.  
>  Мерлин лишь молча кивнул.  
>  Артур направился к выходу, Мерлин за ним. Леон слышал его удаляющийся голос:  
>  \- Я вычистил твою кольчугу, надо только ремни на левом наруче проверить…  
>  Мерлин не остался на тренировку, что немало удивило Леона. Он еще подумал, что, может быть, упрямство Артура и его отказ слушать разумные доводы разозлили слугу, и он ушел, не желая смотреть, как уничтожают плоды его трудов по уходу за принцем. По непонятным причинам из-за отсутствия Мерлина Леону стало не по себе. Странно было не видеть его на привычном месте, откуда он, привалившись к столбу, обычно неотрывно наблюдал за Артуром внимательными синими глазами.  
>  Принц выглядел неважно. Казалось, что доспехи ему велики. И вот-вот проглотят его, пока он пытается выполнять привычные движения. Он был слишком слаб и прекрасно понимал это. Левая сторона тела все еще плохо слушалась его. Артур старался компенсировать это, но лишь раздражался и терял концентрацию. Когда один из новых рыцарей нанес сильный удар по раненному боку, у Леона оборвалось сердце. Артур стал бледным как полотно и чуть не выронил меч. Но устоял на ногах и сумел опрокинуть противника в грязь. И лишь после этого тяжело дыша покинул площадку.  
>  По его лицу градом тек пот, делая волосы похожими на копну лежалой соломы, а воздух со свистом вырывался из легких.  
>  \- Это был… - с трудом сглотнув, выдавил Артур, - отличный удар.  
>  Леону показалось, что принц вот-вот потеряет сознание, но, к счастью, у кромки поля появился Мерлин.  
>  \- Артур! – окликнул он, подбегая. – Отец хочет тебя видеть.  
>  Неприкрытое облегчение на лице принца заставило Леона смущенно отвести взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как Мерлин забирает меч из ослабевших пальцев и ставит его обратно на стойку.  
>  \- Не стоит заставлять его ждать, - сказал Артур и кивнул рыцарям: – Леон продолжит тренировку вместо меня.  
>  Леон машинально шагнул вперед и начал распределять рыцарей по парам для спарринга. Закончив с этим, он краем глаза смотрел, как Артур пересекает двор. Мерлин не отходил от него ни на шаг. Когда же они подошли к лестнице, Леон с облегчением вздохнул, увидев, как Мерлин поднырнул под руку Артура, устроив ее у себя на плече, создавая дополнительную опору. Шестое чувство подсказывало Леону, что Мерлин хоть и ушел с тренировочной площадки, но на всякий случай находился неподалеку, внимательно наблюдая. И что Артур позже будет сетовать на некомпетентность слуги, который, как всегда, все перепутал, и королю вовсе не требовалось присутствие сына.  
>  ***  
>  Магические способности Мерлина – самый широкоизвестный секрет в Камелоте. Рыцари знают, Артур знает, Мерлин знает, что Артур знает, но они никогда это не обсуждают, по крайней мере, в присутствии Леона. Кажется, это единственная тема, от которой у обоих могло испортиться настроение Насколько известно Леону, Артур никогда напрямую не просил Мерлина использовать магию. Причем Леон уверен, что это скорее от того, что Артур не хочет, чтобы Мерлин попался на колдовстве, а не из-за какого-то там закона. Но иногда, когда они оказывались в безвыходной ситуации, с которой невозможно было справиться обычными методами, Артур как-то по-особому смотрел на Мерлина, который отвечал ему понимающим взглядом, после чего пропадал на несколько часов или дней. И когда неестественный шторм прекращался, невидимые нападающие становились видны или вражеский маг внезапно падал замертво, все знали, что Мерлин справился со своей задачей.  
>  Варгов было бесчисленное множество. Твари нападали каждую ночь, и каждую ночь рыцарям приходилось оборонять от них маленькую деревушку. Вскоре стало понятно, что ими управляет что-то темное и безжалостное. Люди в ужасе смотрели, как укушенные варгами люди умирали медленной и мучительной смертью, несмотря на все старания местных лекарей и помощь Мерлина. В деревне воцарился ужас и безнадежность. Каждый раз, когда на рассвете Леон в изнеможении падал на походную постель, его сны были полны грубого меха, зловонного дыхания и ядовитой слюны.
> 
> Мерлин отсутствовал уже несколько дней. И Леон знал, что если бы Артур не сражался ночи напролет, глядя, как гибнут от когтей и клыков крестьяне, солдаты и рыцари, то он не находил бы себе места, волнуясь за своего пропавшего слугу.  
>  Наконец Мерлин вернулся, отощавший и изможденный, но с обнадеживающим известием, что тварей можно победить.  
>  Еле живой от усталости Мерлин привалился к груди Артура, которому пришлось обнять его, не давая упасть. Мерлин вздрогнул и вцепился в плечи принца.  
>  \- Я остановил… - он помолчал, переводя дух. – Я убил того, кто контролировал варгов. Теперь их можно остановить.  
>  Довольно улыбаясь, Артур от души хлопнул Мерлина по плечу.  
>  \- Все слышали! Сегодня последняя ночь, когда твари нападут на деревню!  
>  И рыцари, и крестьяне разразились радостными криками. Восторженная уверенность Артура согревала сердца людей лучше любого вина, давая им силы и поднимая дух. Леон мог поклясться, что от слов принца, от его веры в Мерлина у него самого прибавилось сил.  
>  \- Гавейн, - начал отдавать приказы Артур, - проверь укрепления. Персиваль, реорганизуй выживших. Ланселот, проследи за починкой оружия. Леон… - Артур замолчал, потому что в это мгновение ноги Мерлина подкосились. Леон бросился на помощь.  
>  Вдвоем они перенесли Мерлина в комнату принца и бережно опустили на скрипучую деревянную кровать. Судя по несмятой постели, Артур так и не ложился. Впрочем, ничего другого Леон и не ожидал. Артур работал на износ: сражался по ночам, а днем планировал предстоящий бой. Леон гадал, что именно не давало принцу спать, угроза нападения варгов или отсутствие Мерлина.  
>  Леон стягивал с Мерлина сапоги и осматривал на предмет ранений, краем уха прислушиваясь к негромким голосам.  
>  \- Что с тобой? Ты ранен?  
>  Мерлин покачал головой.  
>  \- Нет. Просто… использовал слишком много магии за короткое время… К тому же не спал совсем… - потянувшись к принцу, он обвел кончиками пальцев круги у него под глазами. Артур перехватил его руку. – Через пару часов буду как новенький, - успокоил его Мерлин.  
>  \- Я запрещаю тебе лезть в бой, - нежно, но твердо сказал Артур. – Ты слишком измотан. С тобой может что-нибудь случиться.  
>  Мерлин открыл было рот, намереваясь возразить, но принц перебил его:  
>  \- Это приказ. И тебе лучше подчиниться.  
>  Мерлин недовольно нахмурился. Но от усталости был похож скорее на котенка, чем на льва, которым, Леон знал, он мог быть. Ничего не ответив, маг упал на кровать, прикрыв лицо рукой.  
>  \- Отдыхай.  
>  Леон последовал за Артуром к выходу.
> 
> Битва этой ночью была жестокой, но варги казались неорганизованными и более слабыми, чем раньше. И они умирали, напоровшись на меч. В оранжевом свете костров тварей становилось все меньше. Леон видел радость на лицах рыцарей и крестьян. Они победили. Окровавленная туша последнего варга остывала у ног Артура.  
>  Расслабившись, Леон опустил меч и издал победный клич, который мог посоперничать с таким же воплем Гавейна.  
>  Все произошло так быстро, что Леону вспомнился недавний случай с отравленным кинжалом. Когда обезумевший варг прорвался сквозь защиту и, перепрыгнув костер, бросился на принца, накатило то же чувство совершенной беспомощности. Закричав, Леон бросился к Артуру, понимая, что не успевает. Он был слишком далеко.  
>  Мерлин же, как всегда, оказался рядом.  
>  Подняв руки, он бросился вперед, закрывая принца собой и вставая на пути твари. Глаза полыхнули золотом, с губ потекли шипящие, полные силы слова древней магии, с кончиков пальцев посыпались искры. Леон мог только смотреть, как прыгнувший вперед варг летит сквозь заклинание Мерлина, сшибая мага с ног.  
>  Леон побежал быстрее.  
>  На одно жуткое мгновение ему показалось, что Мерлин мертв. Но когда с его тела столкнули тушу чудовища, он открыл все еще горящие золотом глаза. Артур упал на колени рядом с ним. Позабытый меч остался лежать на земле. Принц не видел никого вокруг, лихорадочно обшаривая тело Мерлина в поисках ран.  
>  Из его горла вырывалось резкое, придушенное, болезненное:  
>  \- Мерлин! Мерлин! Мерлин!  
>  На животе Мерлина собралась лужица крови. Артур разорвал на нем рубаху и обнаружил глубокие, похожие на следы клыков, раны. Он закричал, едва не срываясь на истерику, требуя бинты и мази.  
>  Мерлин хватался за его мокрые от крови руки, зажимавшие рану, и лихорадочно шептал, снова и снова твердя одно и то же:  
>  \- Артур! Артур, все хорошо. Это не укус. Не укус!  
>  До сознания Артура наконец дошло, что именно говорит Мерлин, и он тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Леон заметил, как поникли плечи принца. Сказывалась усталость и радость от того, что все закончилось, и облегчение от всепоглощающей паники, охватившей его. Леон и другие рыцари подошли поближе, окружая Мерлина и Артура, создавая для них иллюзию уединения.  
>  Артур уткнулся лбом в плечо мага, который гладил его волосам дрожащей окровавленной рукой.  
>  \- Все хорошо, - мягко повторял тот. – Со мной все в порядке.  
>  \- Ты не должен был приближаться к полю боя. Я же приказал тебе! – Артур поднял голову. Голубые глаза лихорадочно горели в свете костров. – Приказал!  
>  Прикусив губу, Мерлин отвел взгляд. У него вырвался болезненный вздох, когда принц отстранился.  
>  Артур тут же смягчился и позволил Гавейну и Ланселоту отвести его руки от ран Мерлина.  
>  \- Отнесите его к лекарям, - устало приказал Артур.  
>  \- Да, сир, - в один голос откликнулись рыцари, бережно поднимая Мерлина с земли.  
>  Вскочив на ноги, Артур оглянулся вокруг. Посмотрел на убитых тварей, тела погибших солдат и крестьян, ярко горящие в темноте костры и, наконец, на небо, в котором мерцали редкие звезды. Только сейчас он смог перевести дух.  
>  \- Осталось сжечь туши, и можно будет отдыхать.  
>  Согласно кивнув, Леон последовал за ним.  
>  Уже забрезжил рассвет, когда Артур, поддавшись всеобщим уговорам, все же неохотно отправился на покой. Леон ненадолго отстал, чтобы проверить, что павшим в битве обеспечили достойное погребение, все чудовища преданы огню, а костры потушены. После чего он решил, что честно заслужил ванну и сон. Леон шел по коридору, раздумывая, стоит ли тратить время на ванну или сразу лечь спать, когда из-за ближайшей двери послышались голоса.  
>  \- Со мной все в порядке, Артур. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, - примирительно говорил Мерлин.  
>  \- Бинты и швы, как правило, не означают, что кто-то «в порядке», Мерлин, скорее наоборот, - возразил Артур. Леон услышал тихий плеск и чуть не застонал, представив теплую воду на собственной коже.  
>  Подойдя ближе, он заметил, что дверь приоткрыта. Заглянув внутрь, он увидел Мерлина с мылом и полотенцами в руках. Сквозь прорехи в его рубахе виднелась свежая повязка. В камине весело трещал огонь, а рядом стояла огромная ванна, полная горячей воды.  
>  \- Почти готово, сир.  
>  \- Мерлин, прекрати. Просто перестань. Оставь это слугам.  
>  \- Но я и есть слуга, - возразил Мерлин.  
>  \- Только не сегодня. Я вообще-то должен уволить тебя и заковать в колодки или сделать с тобой еще что-то даже более неприятное.  
>  \- Вы закончили, сир? – нахально улыбнулся Мерлин.  
>  \- Нет. Ты ослушался прямого приказа.  
>  Улыбка Мерлина потухла, а лицо потемнело.  
>  \- И правильно сделал, иначе ты стал бы кормом для варгов.  
>  \- Не важно. Я же сказал тебе не появляться на поле боя. Без тебя… Без тебя было тяжело… в этот раз особенно, и я… Я не могу тебя потерять. Не отдам тебя ни отцу, ни болезни, ни магии.  
>  Мерлин исчез из поля зрения Леона. И рыцарь легко мог представить, как тот садится рядом с Артуром и берет его за руку. Длинные пальцы гладят лицо Артура или его запястья. Мерлин часто так делал, когда думал, что никто не увидит.  
>  \- Артур, - выдохнул он, - зато теперь ты знаешь, каково мне, когда ты идешь в бой без меня.  
>  \- Это мой долг перед Камелотом, - фыркнул Артур.  
>  \- А это мой долг перед тобой! – яростно возразил Мерлин. – Я не отдам тебя ни Зверю Рыкающему, ни отравленным кинжалам, ни варгам! – он задохнулся и продолжил уже тише: - Артур, ты для меня всё.  
>  От непоколебимой убежденности в словах Мерлина у Леона перехватило дыхание. Он слушал полный искренней преданности голос Артура, когда тот шептал что-то в ответ. Послышался всхлип, потом тихий влажный звук поцелуя. Леон знал, что загляни он сейчас в комнату, то увидел бы мага и принца, слившихся в отчаянном объятии. Увидел бы запутавшиеся в волосах пальцы, прижимающиеся друг к другу тела, глубокие страстные поцелуи, кричащие о пережитом отчаянье и страхе. Услышал бы низкие стоны и тихие признания. Тут до Леона дошло, что давно пора перестать подслушивать.  
>  Умиротворенный, он не спеша шел по коридору, намереваясь принять ванну, чтобы смыть с себя кровь и грязь. Ему было спокойно от того, что какими бы странными, непонятными и даже противоречивыми не казались посторонним отношения Артура и Мерлина, они были крепкими и преданными. А самое главное – непреходящими.


End file.
